Ties, both neckties and bowties, are an essential component of formal attire. Even those who dress casually often choose to wear either a necktie or a bowtie. A common supplement to a person's attire comes in the form of cologne, aftershave, and other fragrances. Usually, a fragrance is sprayed or otherwise applied to the skin of the person, often to the neck and face.
Many people have allergic reactions to fragrances that come into contact with their skin. The handling of cologne, or other fragrances, by such individuals therefore presents health concerns.
In addition, fragrances such as cologne are often quite expensive. People often limit their choice to one type of fragrance because the cost of purchasing more than one variety is prohibitive.
A need therefore existed for a device and method that would permit a user to utilize a fragrance, without the need for bringing that fragrance directly into contact with the skin. Specifically, a need existed for a tie insert capable of retaining a fragrance and dimensioned to be inserted into a tie in order to allow a person to give off a fragrance without the fragrance coming into contact with the person's skin or shirt. A variety of scented tie inserts would also allow a person to emit a variety of fragrances without the need to purchase multiple bottles of expensive colognes and other fragrances.